


Dada + Papa = Soonie

by klpksy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Lots of it?, M/M, fluffs, i suck i know haha, idk - Freeform, more tags to come maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klpksy/pseuds/klpksy
Summary: the title can still be change, you guys can suggest some titles bc i suck at making them haha this is my first fic so please be gentle with me huhuhu but i welcome any comments and suggestions so feel free to leave some <3 enjoy readingim bad at writing but i wanna write so yeah haha i love baby soonie <3 and please forgive me for my grammar :'( english is not my mother tongue, you can correct me too if you notice some grammatical errors <3





	Dada + Papa = Soonie

“Soonie, where are you?” Seungcheol playfully asks in a singsong voice while looking for his son who is hiding somewhere in their house. The father and son are playing hide and seek since it is Saturday and Seungcheol has no work. “Dada is coming for you.” He says in a singsong voice again. Seungcheol smirks when he heard his son giggling in the living room. He slowly walks in, looking around the room. He spots his son hiding behind the curtains, thinking he would not be found by his father but his chubby little feet had betrayed him. Seungcheol covers his mouth to stop himself from laughing. ‘My baby really is so cute.’ He thinks and slowly approaches his son.

 

His son lets out a high-pitched scream and giggles after while running away. “Dada, catch me!” His dada just laughs and catches him. Soonyoung giggles loudly as his father tickles him. Their playtime is interrupted by a doorbell. Seungcheol carries Soonyoung and walks towards the door to open it.

 

“I can hear Soonie’s cute giggles from outside. Were you two having fun without me?” Jeonghan says, walks inside and goes straight into the kitchen to prepare the food he brought. “Dada and Soonie play hide seek!” Jeonghan clutches his chest, listening to Soonyoung talking. Seungcheol snickers at him. “Shut up, Cheol. I’m not the only one who’s whipped here.” Seungcheol shrugs and goes back to living room, still carrying Soonyoung. Jeonghan then follows them.

 

“Why are you here? I thought you have work today.” Seungcheol asks his best friend. He puts Soonyoung down on the couch. Jeonghan sits beside Soonyoung, pinching his chubby cheeks. “Nah. Someone covered for me so I’m free today and I wanted to visit my favorite nephew.” He hugs Soonyoung, making the child giggle. “Joshua is on his way here, too.” Seungcheol nods and walks back to the kitchen to get water for his son.

 

“Hannie, Soonie miss you.” Soonyoung pouts, tapping both of his uncle’s cheeks. Jeonghan smiles at him and leaves kisses all over Soonyoung’s face. “Hannie misses you, too baby that is why he is here to spend time with Soonie.” Soonyoung looks at Jeonghan, playing with Jeonghan's hair. “Sleep with Soonie tonight?” Jeonghan pretends to think about his decision. He laughs when Soonyoung whines at him. “Okay. Hannie will sleep with baby tonight. I will give you lots of cuddles.”

 

“Hey, what about me?” Joshua says. “How did you get inside?” Jeonghan asks him as he hands Soonyoung to Joshua. “You forgot to lock the door so I sneak in.” Seungcheol, hearing the newcomer’s voice, goes back to living room. “Hey, Josh.” He greets and hands him the water bottle for Soonyoung. Joshua nods and smiles back at him.

 

“Where is Mingyu and Seokmin?”

 

“They both have work.” Jeonghan answers. The three of them continue to talk with each other until they hear a stomach rumble and a giggle right after. “Soonie hungry!” They all laugh and decide to eat.

 

“Did Mingyu cook all of this?” Jeonghan nods at him as he settles beside Joshua who still has Soonyoung in his arms. Seungcheol sighs. “He really needs to stop worrying about us. I don’t want to be a burden to him.” Jeonghan rolls his eyes at Seungcheol. “Well, he doesn’t trust you with the kind of food you’re going to feed to his most adorable nephew. He’s overprotective.” Seungcheol just pouts at him. Like father like son. “Cheollie, you’re not a burden to us, okay? Please don’t forget that we’re all in this together.” Seungcheol smiles at what Joshua said to him, he almost shed a tear. “I’m really grateful to have you guys as my friends. I wouldn’t have known what to do if I didn't have you all as my friends. Maybe I’ve given up a long time ago.” As if sensing that his father is feeling sad, Soonyoung reaches out to tap Seungcheol’s cheek. “Soonie love Dada much.” Seungcheol hugs his son and tries to stop himself from crying. He does not want to ruin the mood. "We love Cheollie, too!" Jeonghan exclaims. Joshua groans at him. "Hannie, please don't ever do that again." He says, cringing. Seungcheol laughs at them.

 

“Okay! Let’s eat now!” Jeonghan announces.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading hope you liked it <3


End file.
